


ProJared's Nights at Freddy's

by sklauda1



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, ProJared - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklauda1/pseuds/sklauda1
Summary: He took the job for kicks and giggles. We'll see whose laughing at the end.





	ProJared's Nights at Freddy's

A Night at Fazbear's at Rocky Oasis Amusement Park was the new horror attraction of the century although no one knew why they put it in Texas. The proprietor of the attraction took out an ad in the newspaper and online for a part time actor/security guard to be part of the attraction. Jared applied for the summer job as a joke and was surprised to hear back from them so quickly, offering him the job. It was only for the summer and it was a simple night job where he could write his scripts and plan his reviews. After all, the attraction would not open for another week and after that he would only have to check the cameras once in awhile for minor things like teenagers making out and people messing with the displays. Nothing scared him and the attraction was nothing more than flashing lights and replicas of decor from the old restaurants where the kids died. He remembered hearing about the incident on the national news but could not remember all the details. A man had dressed up in a mascot costume, murdered a bunch of children, and hid them in the animatronics. It sounded too odd to be true to Jared, but he did not give it much thought.

His office was a small rectangular space with a window that displayed a panoramic view of the adjacent hallway. Drawings of the animatronics were taped to the walls and the side of the window above a box filled with masks and toys. A mesh wastebasket sat near a black metal desk. On top were figurines of the animatronics and a black metal fan. There were two computers for Jared to use during the night. The security cameras were on the right. The left computer reset the audio/video equipment and the ventilation system should anything fail.

The first night was a breeze. He flipped through the cameras and was able to get a lot of writing done, but on the second night, his boss had a surprise for him. "I have some awesome news for you." He was a laid back man from the west coast.

Jared smiled. "Yeah!"

"First of all," his supervisor continued. "We found some vintage audio training cassettes. Dude, these are like prehistoric. I think they were like training tapes for like other employees or something like that."

"Sweet!" Jared replied.

"I want to like have some playing over the speakers so people walking around can here them to make it sound, like, legit man. But I have an even better surprise for you. You are not going to believe this. We found one. A real one." his supervisor giggled.

"A real wh-"

"Uh, gotta go man. Uh, well look-"

"Found a real what?"

"I'm sure you'll see it. I'm going to leave you with some of this great audio that I found. See you later man."

A lighter and less confident voice took over, talking about the animatronic suits and how they could be worn, but it was dangerous. Jared checked the cameras languidly and went on writing the notes for his next video.

Everything was quiet until he saw a burnt wooden doll in camera 1. When he put down the video screen, the doll was in front of him. It lunged at him but disappeared before it touched him. Camera 7 revealed an arcade system with a black and white picture of Chica on the screen. She appeared in front of him and disappeared.

"Are these holograms? That's pretty cool. Huh, must be testing them out on me. Just hope they remember to turn these spookies outward instead of pointing them at me all day."

A large animatronic bear with a top hat limped in front of the window. He bent down and then appeared in front of Jared. He was not fazed. A loud mechanical screeching noise filled the security room. It hurt Jared's ears. He had to reset the audio devices to stop it.

"Yeah, that was annoying. I hope that doesn't make it into the attraction."

When his ventilation and camera systems both failed, it was only a matter of time before the main attraction got to his room. It was a torn up golden rabbit animatronic with human-like teeth.

"Oh c'mon," Jared scoffed. "You're just a guy in a suit. I'm not scared." The animatronic breathed heavily as if to hiss. He reached for his face and pulled off his head.

"Dude," his supervisor grinned in the golden bunny suit. "Man, nothing can scare you. And you're so skinny. Wow, you are perfect for this job."

Jared stood up to stretch. "Thanks, but why is it good that I am skinny?" He felt a small stick on the nape of his neck and jumped back. "Ow!"

"The skinnier ones don't fight as much." Jared dropped like a marionette.

He could not move when he woke up and there was a breathing tube coming from his trachea. "Good morning, my perfect exoskeleton." said a familiar voice. "Oh, I'm sorry, Dude. That's what I am supposed to sound like, right?" Jared wanted to struggle and scream for help, but not even his eyes would open at his command. All he could do was listen to his captor gloat like a supervillian.

"My uncle loved that diner. He was the first person the owners hired. He made all the training tapes and called new hires to see if they had questions. And then someone had to mess that all up by murdering some brats in the restaurant. He could have at least waited until they were outside. And why did he have to leave the bodies here? Do you know how much PR it took to get customers back? They had to tell everyone that the new animatronics had some sort of criminal ID software in them before anyone came through the doors again. Then the robots started acting funny and that was the last straw. The owners had to sell the entire franchise. We found my uncle hanging in his dining room. But I'm going to make this place a legend. No one will ever forget the diner even if all they remember are the murders and the hauntings. It's better than the world forgetting about the place. My uncle would be proud."

Since Jared could not scream, the only sound that broke the silence was The Troubador occasionally playing in the background. He felt every cut and stitch into his digestive tract but could not fathom what was happening. By the time it was over, Jared was dressed and put back on display in his office with his nutrition tubes and stoma bags hidden from view. The paralytic wore off but he was too weak and in pain to get away. He moaned and grabbed at every patron as they laughed at the "lifelike animatronic" staring back at them.


End file.
